The Eterenal Sword is Not a Toy!
by Mttnoonan
Summary: Learn the perils of touching things that dont belong to you...Kind of like the Eternal Sword.
1. A Simple Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS, If I did there would be shoujo and shonen-ai pairings and endings in the game.

Not: This is a confusing story to begin with, the jist is My idiot of an O.C. went and turned back time. There are a few other things but you'll find out as the story goes.

Tancred pushed a huge rock out of his way. He now had a clear view of the eternal tree. He walked towards it followed by Mio. Whoever was guarding the tree they weren't there anymore. He pushed another set of rocks and there it was. The staircase led down into the darkness and he began walking down them.

"Tancred Are you sure about this? After all Lloyd only just reunited the worlds and maybe…"

"I'm positive this is the place."

"No…I meant having me come with you…"

"Oh right…maybe this isn't such a great idea."

"No…no…I should come in case you do something dumb."

"Such confidence."

"I know…"

They both walked down the stairs and into a dimly lit chamber.

"Seee, there it is….that's it."

'That's the eternal sword?"

"Yeah…I wonder how it got here."

"I dunno, you're the learned one."

"You're the pretty one."

"Still…why did you want it?"

"I don't, I just want to touch it."

"Tancred, that might not be such a good idea. Remember that last time you touched something that magical."

"Yeah…that poor, poor monkey… But anyways…"

"No dotn!"

It was too late. Mio watched as Tancred reached out and grabbed the hilt of the eternal sword. There was a blinding light and a rush of wind.

"Now you've done it!"

"Wow I can't see a thing!"

"Neither can I this damn light is bright."

"I know its so great."

They both shelled their eyes at the blinding flash that came next. It reduced their vision to white before each of them fell unconscious. Tancred woke up later when Mio poured water on his face.

"Wha…huh? What's going on?

"We must have been transported to Iselia."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well were next to the school house."

"Oh…what time is it?"

"Well I think it must be early morning…"

"Oh…great."

They looked around there was the school.

"you know…this is like the first time…"

"Tancred…you naughty little person!"

"Come on…you remember?"

"Yeah and then we were interrupted."

"yes but that's no reason to…"

"Okay, okay."

"Well then…hey do you hear that?"

"Yeah…it sounds like…teaching."

"At this hour?"

"Let's take a look."

They crept to the window of the school and Tancred peeked in the window. There was Lloyd. He continued looking for Colette and Genis…strange, they weren't there…why would that be? He scanned even more carefully…Lloyd, white hair…kinda like Genis'…blonde hair…but that was a guy…it couldn't be Colette…they weren't to be found. He sunk back under the windowsill.

"So whats it look like in there?"

"Well, it looks like there's someone whit blonde…hang on…"

Tancred stuck his head over the windowsill again. He looked at the white haird girl sitting between Lloyd and the Blonde and said in a hoarse whisper.

"Raine!"

He ducked back under but he heard what he thought he would.

"Lloyd, did you say my name."

"No, sorry Raine."

"Mithos?"

"No…shhh my sister's saying something."

"Oh…right."

Mio started to shake with suppressed laughter.

"What?"

"I don't know, I just figured this would happen, you always make a bad situation…wait I hear something."

They both listened and eventually the voice came through the window.

"Lloyd, please wake up…please wake up…"

Tancred looked over at Mio confused.

"So…what's going on?"

"Sounds like Lloyd fell asleep."

"Just like…last time…"

"Oh…Tancred…. you have really done it this time…"

"Hey…you could have stopped me."

"I tried…you are really in for it if he finds out."

"Ohhh…you wont tell him will you?"

"I don't know where he is so I cant."

"Good."

"Listen the teacher is still talking."

They both cupped their ears.

"Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up, please wake up, please wake up, please wake up, please…"

"Lloyd you dumbass, Wake Up!"

"Wha…"

"Professor Brunel had been trying to get you to wake up."

"Oh sorry professor Brunel."

"Anyways…could you please tell us about the chosen's journey of regeneration."

"Uhhhhh…"

"That's what I thought…Raine what about you?"

"Yes professor, The chosen's journey of regeneration consists of the chosen traveling throughout the land and breaking four seals, eventually the chosen is lead to the tower of salvation where she completes the Regeneration process."

"Very good, I guess I should have give the question to someone other than the chosen."

Tancred looked mortified.

"What have I done?"

"well, you turned time back and then I guess you messed it up."

"But how?"

"Well…I don't know."

"Great just great…hey what's going on?"

"It sounds like the Oracle might have happened."

"Oh boy…Raine as the chosen, Colete as the teacher…whos the best friend?"

"More interestingly, who would Lloyd's father be?"

"I guess…lets follow them for a little bit."

"Or even better, lets try to get into their group."

"Okay but remember…"

"Come on them Mio."

Tancred ran off in the direction of the shrine. Mio sighed and followed. At a slow walk it was a while before she caught up to him. He was sitting in a clump of bushes looking out at the shrine. Lloyd, Raine and the blonde haired boy they had seen in class.

"SO whats happened?"

"Nothing…its like…I dunno…but the renegades haven't shown."

"Or any desains?"

"Nope…almost like this will unfold differently."

'That can happen with these thing…look something's going on."

They looked as Raine ran over to the shrine's enterance.

"Wow…look at these…these must be hundreds of years old!"

"Raine…not the ruin thing again…"

"And look! Those pillars were probably built by an ancient civilization!"

"Sigh…Mithos, is there anything you can think to do?"

"Lloyd, once Raine gets started on the ruins, she wont stop."

"I know but we have to get inside to see the Oracle, Professor Brunel told us to hurry and get back to class."

"I know, Raine, Raine, Raine!"

"What?"

"Lets get going remember hurry back."

"Right, right…"

Raine reluctantly went inside with Lloyd and Mithos. Tancred got up and followed them. Inside, the Shrine looked just as Tancred remembered. Lloyd and the other two had gone inside to find the oracle. Either way Tancred dint find them until he came to the chamber with the Oracle inside. There was Lloyd and Mithos watching as Raine was talking to an angel. Tancred didn't ever see this the first time. It looked like the angle slightly resembled Raine but Tancred figured this was just like last time and the angel was probably just deceiving her. After she received the blessing Tancred approached Lloyd.

"Lloyd."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tancred we met at the Palmacoasta ranch."

"Huh?"

"While you were trying to heal Colette's sickness…"

"I've never met anyone named Tancred."

"…Lloyd…do I look even vaugley familiar to you?"

"No…should you be?"

"No…I guess not. In that case…"

"Wait…Colette's sickness…what's wrong with the professor?"

"Nothing…forget I said that."

"Wait…what's wrong with my sister?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mithos, Colette is my sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…what's wrong with her?"

"If this is true…nothing."

"Why?"

"Never mind. Lloyd are you going to go with Raine on the journey of regeneration?"

"Yeah…I have to my dad, Altessa said I had to."

"Oh…okay then…"

Before Lloyd could ask any more questions, Tancred left the shrine. He ran back to Mio where she still sat.

"So what did you figure out?"

"Well…Lloyd seems to be the same…Genis is nowhere to be found and Raine is the chosen."

"Oh…wow you fucked up."

"I know, I just wonder how we would fix…"

"Tancred Khlaine!"

A deep rumbling voice interrupted his sentence. The ground started to rumble and a man appeared. He wore blue robes and had raven black hair. He looked at Tancred with anger.

"So you did this why?"

"Uh…well it's a long story but I just wanted to see what would happen."

"have you ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat?"

'Yes…I came up with it."

"And its how you'll end, to think my sister ever took up with the likes of you."

"Now, brother Tancred's not so bad, at least he's rich."

"The problem is he puts his nose where it doesn't belong and now he's gone and done it."

The man vanished and Mio looked over at Tancred.

"He doesn't mean it."

"Yes he does, none of your family likes me."

"Well anyway…he is right you do have to fix this."

"Yeah…I wonder if…"

"Do you hear that?"

"yeah…"

They both listened into a conversation that was going on.

"Do you think the chosen's inside?"

"Yeah…boss said she wants her alive."

"I know that but why is it taking them so long?"

"I don't know…the oracle should be done by now."

"All we can do is wait."

"Right."

Tancred looked out of the bushes. There were a number of soldiers standing outside the Shrine. Tancred thought they looked like Desians.

"Desians and quite a few of them."

"Great…what do we do?"

"Well I think we might want to help Lloyd, so lets wait for them to come."

"Okay then."

Mio got out her weapon and Tancred readied a spell. Then they lay it wait, waiting for the Chosen's group to emerge.


	2. The Chosen's Obsession

They never showed. Tancred and Mio waited along with the Desians for hours and there was no sign of them at all. After four a small girl appeared. She had pink pigtails and clutched a large axe. Tancred figured she might be the leader of the group but only because the Desians seemed to be treating her with some respect. She seemed to be directing the Desians to different positions. Tancred figured it was to better cover the escape routes of the chosen's group if they ever came out. Eventually Tancred thought he heard something coming from the shrine's entrance. The little girl with the pigtails gave one more order to the second in command and ran away.

Tancred listened closer and he thought he could hear a little of the conversation that was going on inside the shrine.

"And this pillar is marble, easily at least five hundred years old."

"Raine…please…can we go?"

"As soon I look at this wall….oooooh ancient runes."

'Raine…Lloyd is right…at this rate, you'll be seventeen before we get anywhere."

'Fine Mithos….you people have no respect for…what is that?"

"Awwwwww man!"

"Look at this! It appears to be some kind of artifact."

"Well…in that case, Lloyd I'm gonna go outside."

"Wait Mithos! Don't leave me here with her!"

The little blonde kid ran outside followed by Lloyd. They both stopped as they saw the Desians waiting for them. A look of absolute surprise came over Lloyd's face. What he assumed to be the leader spoke to them.

"Well, you look surprised little boy. Where is the chosen?"

"Why should you care? What's your name anyways?"

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine young one."

"That really sounds arrogant."

"Well…deal wit! Now hand over the chosen or I will be forced to harm all of you."

"What do you want the Chosen for?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Well…even if I wanted to give her to you, I cant she wont leave the shrine until she looks at everything….she's kind of a ruin fanatic."

"Ohhh…that's just dandy! Now we have to wait for her to get bored with a five hundred year old ruin…why does every chosen have some problem?"

Lloyd stood there. Finally, Raine emerged with a sheet of paper she was recording notes on to. She was recording the details of the ruins onto it. She finally looked up and saw the Desians and Lloyd staring at her. She dropped the paper and grinned sheepishly.

"Opps, I guess I spent too long in there huh?"

"Now, I will take you all into custody."

"Oh, yeah? Over Mithos' dead body."

"hey, that's no too nice!"

"Well then hel pe protect Raine from these people!"

Tancred was still looking out at the scene unfolding before him. He ducked back into the woods as Lloyd took a swing at a Desian near him. Mio was leaning against a tree looking bored.

"So whats happening?"

'Well, Lloyd seems to be normal. Raine is still a ruins fanatic, but she doesn't look as old as she did the first time around…"

'Well remember, Colette looks older too."

"Good point. I wonder if this is a constant throughout?"

"I doubt it. You nevere really manage to do anything the same way twice."

"Good point…so when do you think Kratos will show up?"

"I wouldn't know…I'm guessing whatever's causing all that commotion would be him."

"Oooooh I wanna peek!"

Tancred peered back at the fights going on and fell back laughing.

"What? What is it?"

"Oh…look! Look at who replaced Kratos!"

"Who…oh my god…"

"Its him, it's really him that pervert chosen from Tethe'alla!"

It was true. Zelos leapt at a Desian with a swing on his sword. He fell another one with a sheild bash. The commander backed away from him.

"Damn it's him."

"Lord Rodyle, we don't have the forces to take them now he's here."

"Rrrrr…everyone pull out!"

"Yes sir."

Rodyle and the remaining Desian troops ran away. Zelos sheathed his sword and looked over at Lloyd and Mithos, Raine had not participated in the fight.

"Are you two okay?'

"Yeah…thanks for the help."

"No problem…I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Lloyd."

"Lloyd huh? Name's Zelos…I was actually looking for the Chosen."

"Well you found her. She's up there."

"Oh…well she doenst look like what I pictured…I figured she would be shorter."

"Well we had better get back to school, thanks for the help Zelos."

"No problem se you later good lookin"

Zelos strode away. Lloyd stood there with his mouth open.

"Did…did he just…?"

"I think so…Raine are you gonna take that?"

"Well, not normally but he's already gone and he did help."

"Yeah, unlike you Raine."

"Hey!"

Raine slapped Mithos across the face. He fell over and gave a yelp of pain.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Because you were being disrespectful!"

"You cant blame him Raine you weren't really helping…Ow!"

"There that should teach you both!"

"Ow….ow….oh…this isn't good…"

"What are you doing out here Mithos?"

"Oh…sis…ummmm…we were looking for you."

"I've been back at class for the last two hours, raine noticed the oracle had happened and then all of a sudden, you all got up and left in the middle of my lecture…"

"Oh…did we professor? I didn't realize…"

"Sorry professor."

"Yeah…sorry Sis."

"well…don't do it again, please."

"Okay but now don't we have to go on the Journey of Regeneration?"

"Yes, of course but I don't think you two should go, Lloyd."

"Why not, Mithos and I got her here."

"It's gonna be dangerous I cant take the risk of you getting hurt Lloyd."

"But…"

"That means no Mithos."

"okay…"

They walked back to Iselia, Lloyd and Mithos in lowered spirits. When they returned to the schoolhouse, Lloyd went back to his desk with Mithos for lunch, Mithos was looking guilty about something while they ate, and he finished quickly then got up. Lloyd followed him to find out what he was up to. Mithos went out of the school and back to his and Colette's house. He went inside for a few minutes and then came back outside.

"What are you doing Mithos?"

"Whoa! Lloyd! I didn't think you were here."

"I figured that…what are you doing with all that food?"

"Oh…I'm really, really, really hungry so I'm just getting some more lunch."

"You aren't a very good liar, Mithos."

"Well…okay, okay I'm going to that human ranch…"

"Why, Mithos if the Renegades catch you…"

"I know but I've been doing this for weeks now. I haven't been caught yet."

"Well…I'll go with you, make sure you're safe."

"Well…okay then."

They both walked into the woods. The renegades were a group of people that legends say robbed mana from the declining world. They had recently taken up kidnapping people and forcing them into slave labor. Lloyd and Mithos were in the middle of the woods when Lloyd heard rustling in the bushes and a figure jumped out at them. It was Zelos.

"Hi guys, what are you doing?

"Well…nothing…why are you here still?"

"I was just looking around for food and happened to see you guys go by."

"Oh…we're of to the human ranch."

"The one owned by renegades?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh good I'll come with you!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes at Mithos, who shook his head. They let Zelos tag along through the woods. When they reached the edge of the woods, they saw the human ranch Mithos ran to the side of the gates that was nearby. Lloyd saw a man standing there almost as though he was wating for him.

"Mithos there you are, I was wondering."

"Hi Pierto I was a little held up."

"Oh, and you've brought friends, how nice."

"Yeah this is Zelos, and this is Lloyd."

"Oh, hi."

"Well here you go…be care…uh, oh guys duck!"

Mithos ducked down and Lloyd followed suit. Zelos was looking around confusedly until Lloyd pulled him down with them. Several armed men came toward where Pierto stood.

"You, why are you not working?"

"Well, I was..."

"If you don't get back to work, Alicia will have your head."

"Alright, alright."

Pierto went back to the mining area. The guards went back to oversee the workers. Mithos sat up looking depressed.

"See that's why I bring food here."

"I don't blame you Mithos."

"Thanks Lloyd."

"Well then lets beat it before…"

"Hey! You three! What are you doing?"

"Uh oh, they've seen us!"

"Run guys!"

Mithos and Zelos got up and tore off into the woods, Lloyd was scrambling after them when he was stopped by a renegade soldier. He had no choice so he drew his weapons, with a great leap he slashed at the soldier who fell limp. He left him and ran after Mithos. The two other guards ran to their fallen comrade.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like he's okay, he's dead you idiot!"

"Oh…do you suppose our security cameras git the attacker face?"

"I doubt it unless we turned them on recently."

"Oh great now we have to tell Alicia that we've lost a man and we have no idea who did it!"

"Great."

The two guards hoisted the guards body and walked back to the ranch. A few miles down in the woods, Lloyd was catching his breath. Mithos and Zelos lay panting hard.

"Why did they not follow us?"

"Probably because we went so fast that they cant give chase now."

"Oh…great."

"So now what Lloyd?"

"Lets get back to Iselia before anyone realizes we've been gone too long."

"Right."

They all trekked back to the town where the mayor greeted them.

"And what the hell are you doing out of school?"

"Well, see this guy tried to come on to Mithos…"

"Hey! I was not!"

"So Mithos ran off in terror."

"But I didn't…"

"And then I followed and worked things out."

"But…but…"

"So anyways the renegades noticed us and then we had to hightail it."

"Well, if they come here, you all are in real trouble."

"Fine."

"And I'm telling your father Lloyd!"

"Nooooooooooo! Please he'll kill me!"

"Well then I guess you'd better get your coffin ready."

They mayor walked away. Zelos went to the inn and Mithos and Lloyd walked back to school. Lloyd worried to himself about what he was going to say to Professor Brunel and more importantly, what was he going to tell his father Altessa to avoid pain beyond comprehension?


	3. The Biggest Mistake a Man can Make

Tancred sat against a tree while Mio got a fire started. He was thinking about what his brother in law had said, it was no surprise that he was pissed at him, no one in Mio's family liked him but that was under the belt. He wasn't surprised that he had gotten angry but to have him say it so openly was just insulting.

"Why do they all hate me?"

"Who?"

"Your family."

"Oh…I'm not sure, Mom doesn't like you hair, dad doesn't like the fact that you have no respect for authority and I'm pretty sure Lysander just doesn't like you."

"Oh…great."

"Don't worry about it…I like you."

'Well, I knew that but…"

'Well I guess if you stopped doing stuff like this…fiasco…"

"Yeah a few people get a little confused so what?"

"Tancred, do you know where we are?"

"No…where?"

"We are in the Ymir forest…would you like to know where that is?"  
"Where?"

"About two miles away from Luin."

"Man…I fucked up."

"I agree, now we need to fix this."

"Well…. we don't have to but…"

"See that's what they don't like, you never clean up what you make a mess of."

"Well…I guess that is a good point…what's up, something with your stomach?"

"No…I'm fine."

"Well I guess in that case, I'm gonna get some rest."

"okay."

Tancred turned his back on the fire and fell fast asleep quietly. Mio stayed up watching the fire until night was at its peak. It was smoldering when she decided she needed to tell someone. She leaned over and shook Tancred awake.

"huh? Wha…what's going on?"

"I'm not okay."

"But…what?"

"You asked if I was okay…I'm not."

'Oh…right…what's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Man…I fucked up."

"Don't say that…we both fucked up this time."

"So…what do we do?"

"Well, it'll be a few days until we know for sure…let's wait and see."

"Fine… oh imagine what you family will say if they find out."

"Yeah…we should wait to tell them until it's really obvious."

"Okay, that'll blow their minds!"

They both laughed and Tancred lay back down, Mio put her head on his shoulder and they both got a somewhat restless night.

Lloyd had a far worse time than Tancred that night. He had gotten home with Mithos and Zelos to find Altessa had already found out he had gone to the Human Ranch. Zelos and Mithos quickly left to find something to do while Lloyd was forced to listen to Altessa's lecture.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened if they had caught you?"

"I know, I know, they would have sent me to mine for material to make Cruxis Crystals with."

"That's not the worst of it, if they had caught your friend…"

"I know, they could have ransomed him to the town."

"Or tortured him then killed us all…listen to me, Alicia is not one to tempt, she can be very violent so be careful."

"Okay, are you done yet?"

"Yes…but be more careful next time."

"Right."

Altessa walked upstairs and Lloyd went to sharpen his blades. Mithos and Zelos heard the talking had stopped and went to see what Lloyd was up to.

"Well you guys were sure a help."

"I'm sorry Lloyd, you know how I get around Altessa."

"I know Mithos…"

"Hey you guys what's in this copper jar?"

"Ummm…Zelos don't touch that Lloyd gets real sensitive when you pick up his mom."

'What?"

"That's his mom in there."

"Are you high Mithos?"

"No…his mom died and was cremated."

"Oh…I see…oops!"

"Zelos you retard! Now you've spilled some on the floor!"

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean it…Tabitha! I didn't mean it!"

"Lloyd you never told me your mom's name was Tabitha."

"We never got to it."

"Oh damn Lloyd don't step there, I'll sweep those ashes up."

"Nooooo Dad, don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"That moron just spilled mom's ashes that's all."

"Oh…."

Altessa swept the ashes back into a jar and put them back on the shelf. Zelos looked a tad confused and guilty.

"I'm really sorry Lloyd."

"That's okay…there wasn't any harm done."

"Well I didn't realize you mothers name was Tabitha."

"Why should that make any difference?"

"It doesn't but I figured your mother's name for…something else."

"okay…"

Lloyd was getting plates out and setting them on the table.

"Mithos, shouldn't you go home, professor Brunel will worry."

"Okay, bye Lloyd!"

Mithos left and Zelos followed him. Lloyd was about to get dinner started when there was a knocking at his door. He went to find Raine was standing there looking excited.

"What's up Raine?"

"Well, Professor Brunel and that red haired guy were talking and he agreed to accompany us to the Tower of Salvation."

"Oh…great."

"It's too bad that Mithos and you can't come."

"Yeah…when are you guys leaving?"

"Oh tomorrow morning at six."

"Oh…wel I hope you…"

"No wait! I meant late in the day, we wont even leave till the sun starts going down!"

"Oh, okay then…be careful."

"Don't worry, I will."

Raine left and Lloyd went back to getting dinner ready. Altessa was looking at the weapon Lloyd had been working on.

"Hmmmm…good craftsmanship…but why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why a sword…?"

"I dunno I just finished it."

"I could guess…are you going with Raine on that journey?"

"I don't think so, she gave me two time they're leaving."

"Pretty obvious that it was the first time."

"How did…"

"Lloyd, we dwarves have a way of telling when someone's lying."

"Oh…well can I go?"

"I certainly don't see why not, you seem to be eager to."

"Thanks dad!"

"Well…it's the least I could do besides, I overheard Mithos saying he was going to follow them and I didn't think you'd like being in this dull town by yourself."

"True…"

"Well in that case, lets get dinner finished."

"Right."

Lloyd and Altessa both got dinner served and ate. When they had finished, Altessa got the dished cleaned and Lloyd went outside to watch the stars, He was sorely disappointed it was very cloudy outside and it was starting to rain. He was about to go back inside when he heard someone say his name.

"Lloyd."

"Oh…professor, what are you doing?"

"Well, I came to day goodbye."

"Ot….yeah, I hope the journey goes well."

"So do I…will you look after Mithos?"

"Yeah…he'll be fine."

"I'm just worried about him being without me…"

"He'll be fine, don't worry."

"I'll try not to…well, I gotta get ready."

"Okay…bye."

Colette walked back towards town. Lloyd thought she had looked back at him but he wasn't sure. Altessa was waiting for him when he went back inside the house.

"Here, drink this."

"What's this?"

"A dwarven brew makes you sleep lightly."

"Why would I need this?"

"Well, given the way you sleep, you'll never get to town if you wake up as late as you usually do."

"Good point."

"Have a good rest Lloyd."

"You too."

Altessa went back to his room and Lloyd went upstairs to his. He tipped the cup and began to drink, the liquid tasted awful. When he finished he went to get some water to wash his mouth out with. After that he went upstairs and got to bed.

He barely got any sleep at all and actually watched the sunrise come. He bolted out of bed and got dressed. He went downstairs to find a note on the desk. "Lloyd please be quiet as you leave…don't forget your weapons and Mithos, Dad" Lloyd got his swords and sheathed them. He opened the door to find the sun shining brightly in the east. He set off at a fast pace towards Iselia and towards Mitho' house. He found the door slightly ajar and inside he saw Mithos sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Lloyd what are you…"

"No time, we have to leave."

"But…"

"No time Mithos…"

"But my sister said…"

"Come on!"

Lloyd grabbed Mithos' arm and he dragged him out of the house. No one else in town seemed to be awake. Mithos finally gave up resisting and walked with Lloyd to where he thought Raine would be getting ready to leave. Sure enough, he found her talking to her father, Remial with Colette and Zelos close by.

"So daddy, I'll be careful and make sure that…oh…Hi Lloyd."

"What, Raine what happened?"

"I must've accidentally told Lloyd the time we really were leaving."

"Damnit, Colette I thought you said they weren't coming!"

"I did Zelos…but it wasn't my fault Raine told them."

"Well, now you have to let us come sis!"

"Fine…just be careful Mithos."

Yes! Did you hear that Mithos? We get to go with them!"

"Just calm down you two, and just a note Lloyd, I get first dibs on and hot chicks."

"Fine Zelos…you get all the hot chicks."

"God, if we're all settled on that, lets go!"

They all began walking with Zelos leading the way energetically. Lloyd and Colette brought up the rear with Mithos and Raine in front of them. Colette gave Lloyd a look that told him she didn't appreciate the stunt he had just pulled. Lloyd grinned sheepishly as the left the town limits, and started on a great and perilous adventure.


End file.
